chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
BlockSlide
BlockSlide is the 123rd level in Chip's Challenge Level Pack 2. One of Anders Kaseorg's few levels, it shows his style very well by being different: unlike most ice-on-blocks levels, BlockSlide gives the player the skates, and Chip has to push the blocks as they are sliding on the ice, and coupled with Slide Delay, this leads to a lot of deaths. Fortunately, the level can be completed by cloning four blocks separately as shown by the 715 solution, unlike the similarly difficult Block Buster. The beginning moves are D 1/2 3:DU 1/2 DU 1/2 2D, or any combination which hits the red button at these specific times. In terms of delays before each button press, this is 1/2, 0, 0, 1/2 and 1/2. This clones all the blocks; skate D 8R 1/2 DUR to catch block 4, using a spring step to avoid being smashed by block 3. Continue R 1 D to move block 5 out in a similar way, then UR 1/2 2D to catch block 3 on the way under block 2. To continue here, move LU, and now skate R 3U 2L, keeping watch on block 4 with the latter move. Push block 2 R, then skate LD and push block 5 R, and continue R again to move block 3 with you. Follow it to the northeast (2U 5R), and now turn towards the northeast area with these three blocks. Catch block 5 specifically with 2D, and now continue R 2U 1/2 D 1/2 D 2L 4D R 2D. Since block 3 will smash Chip if he passes block 2 R with normal speed, a half wait must be used before stepping RLR. Follow it, catching block 3 as well, ducking D into the lower path as block 2 comes back, then catching block 2 with U. As block 5 is sliding across, move it onto column 1 of the far right, pushing it specifically at 783.8 (a 1 wait) because the slide delay makes it otherwise difficult to predict. Use a similar method to other block dodges to use this block: R 4U 2L 1/2 RU, then pick up the chips, and catch block 3 as you see it coming back out. Chip will not have to wait if he pushes it onto column 3 of this long stretch of ice. As Chip skates south, he will see block 2 also moving vertically; Chip can barely catch this and redirect it to more chips in the center (using a spring step as the move onto the bomb). Finally, go towards the southwest, with block 4's shadow rapidly approaching. After Chip pushes this (another 1 wait), skate U 4L DL 5D to carry the block through, then smack it R, skate U 3L 1/2 and DL to catch the block again, and here 5D R to explode the bomb and pick up the remaining chips. Return all the way over to the right side and note block 3 hurtling downward at 752. Beat it across its column of ice and throw it L, as moving it R will cause Chip to wait longer for it to slide back. Step RD further, then throw the block U and reach the exit: 6D R 1/2 LUL 2D 1/2 UL 4D 4R. Walkthrough